Fire and Ice
by Lilian Swan
Summary: When Katya, a water and blood bender joins Team Avatar, to help defeat the Fire Lord and help find a master to teach Aang firebending she is invited by her friend to visit the fire nation, however what she finds there is not what she expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Fire** and _Ice_

Chapter 1

I never expected what happened to happen. The memories I have of back then are a little too hazy, maybe because I've adapted to this life. It all started when one of my good friends, Kasai, just happened to invite me and the other members of a former circus group we had that used to be known as the _Mystiques. _

Kasai had fiery red hair and always seemed to be wearing a hat in a slanted fashion, when I had asked him why he had merrily replied, "The trend these days."In an "Oh, of course you didn't know" kind of voice. You see, Kasai was the least bit arrogant, which many had matched the personality of a fire-bender to be. For, Kasai was, of course, a fire-bender. He was a good one at that, could bend lightning, if he wanted.

He invited me, another water-bending friend named Mahara, and two earth-benders names Ming and Lee-Anne. He had searched far and wide for an air-bender, knowing they were "extinct", only to find that the Avatar, the only air-bender left, had been discovered, and of course was much too busy too join the circus.

I actually knew Aang, well enough to say that he was an ally of mine, a friend, meaning, I was on Team Avatar. I joined a little after Toph joined, we met when they were all taken prisoners by, surprise surprise, the fire nation. I, being one of the warriors in disguise (Luckily, this set of warriors only mastered in weaponry) just happened to notice them and knew this was something I had to pull off. Sure enough, I did rescue them, and they accepted me as one of their own. Though, right now, I had received the letter and in telling them, they agreed, go along! But, not just like that, for who would leave team Avatar just like that? When Aang was needed most. So, we had sat at a table over a plate of whatever Sokka thought was "worthy and needed for a warrior as brave and strong as himself."Of course we had all rolled our eyes at the statement, and later on it had made good gossip to chat about between Katara, Toph, and I when we couldn't sleep. Though, before I get off-topic I really should tell the tale, and last of were

I had left of was when we were at the table discussing my temporary departure, Sokka and Aang had agreed to it from the start, Sokka often reminding me not to think of this trip as a vacation, but more as of a mission. And what did the mission just happen to be? Well, to find out as much as I could about the Fire Nation. However, all was not well for we did have our debates whether or not I should tell Kasai on what I was planning, it was a head-to-head "battle" but finally, we decided that I could tell Kasai, but to be very careful and choose the right words over how I explain it.

So, that's what I did.

I arrived at the Fire nation exactly two days after my departure and was automatically welcomed by Kasai and the other members of the troupe. We exchanged hugs and greetings and immediately stared at Kasai, demanding he tell us why he invited us here.

He merrily smiled and clasped his hands together, then clapped once, "_The Mystiques_...We were the greatest of the greatest, weren't we? Well, I say we give the people one more show, just to tell them we've still got skill, and entertain them, of course."  
"That's perfect!"Mahara exploded.

"Definitely!"I nodded, excitement filling up within me, I jumped up into the air doing two traveling back flips then landed in a right foot front split on the ground, showing my acrobat ways.

"Great!"Kasai nodded, glad we had agreed, "Now, what we're gonna do is..."

And that, I suppose you could call, was the beginning.

* * *

**Hello, everybody! Well, my first story! WOO! Anyways, just to say, the main character's name is Katya and this takes place before the Fire Lord is defeated and before Zuko joins the team. Anyways, I'm really happy and excited to be doing this story and I hope you enjoy it!**

**The fabulously exicted, Katya**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Preparations were as busy as ever. We spent most of our time practicing our acts and getting the set prepared. When we used to do shows like this we would most likely stick with a theme, this time our theme was "_Northern Water Tribe Magic". _So, our set had to be extra large, extra big, and extra special. We were gonna remake the inside of the palace and use that as our "stage".

When I had finished practicing my act for the third time I glanced over at the others, spotting Mahara the same time she spotted me. She narrowed her eyes, and walked to me slowly. Truth to be told, we never really were "best friends" she was very competitive and didn't exactly look up to the fact that there was another water-bender in the troupe, nor the fact that unlike herself, this other water-bender could bend blood as well.

"So, little Katya is done practicing her performance, how quaint."She said in a rather taunting tone.

I swallowed down a gulp of anger, she a few inches taller then me, and apparently those few inches accounted for a lot, or so that's what it seemed like for her, "Actually, yes, you're right, I have finished." I said in a stiff voice.

"Humph. Well unlike you, I must spend time perfecting my performance, for my performance must be absolutely...Perfect." She said in the word "perfect" in a high voice and I could see a mischievous glimmer in her eye and cast me a wicked smile.

"Yes, well, unlike you, my performance doesn't need to be a perfect for people to enjoy it." I said, returning her smile.

"Why, I never, humph!" She said it once more and walked off.

My eyes gazed at her as she walked away, then my gaze dropped to the ground and I sighed helplessly.

"Don't worry about her." I suddenly heard Lee-Anne's voice, "She's just jealous because there's finally someone more powerful then her in the group. Not to say that the rest of us may not be, but, you're the only other water-bender, so I guess it comes naturally."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." I nodded, "But, still...Why does she intend to act like such a...brat all the time?"

"Mm...That's something not even I can answer, but hey, why don't you just stop thinking about her and relax? Getting frustrated over something is awfully damaging for your skin, darling."Lee-Anne was into fashion and beauty care so I suppose that was why she intended to suggest things like that to me.

"Haha, Okay Lee-Anne I know you're thinking up something, what do you have in mind?"

"Shopping!"She said with a sparkle in her eye.

Lee-Anne had explained to me that she had been to the Fire Nation before, and she had fallen in love with all the jewelry and clothing they had.

"You'll love it!" She had told me, grabbing my arm and racing to the many booths and tents they had up.

The first booth we had visited had many different pieces of jewelry, and I had selected a pretty silver necklace with a ruby in the shape of a flame hanging from it, hey though I was Water Tribe, these accessories did turn out to be pretty cute. Which got me into thinking, if we were to have a theme of Water Tribe how would the rest of the Fire Nation look up on it?

Suddenly, I was snapped out of my thoughts by the jerk of Lee-Anne's arm once again pulling me, "Come on!" She called, "Onto the clothes!"

And so that's what we did. There were many different types of clothes, ones that I'm sure Team Avatar would have liked (I'm sure Sokka would have found the new fashions quite "appealing"). I finally decided on a rouge velvet top and a silky, also red, long skirt that went up to my feet.

Lee-Anne had an outfit similar to mine except a little lighter shade, in fact, very lighter shade, nearly pink.

"Come on, let's go!"I said, beginning to get in the spirit, when I suddenly gasped, their in front of me, a pair of piercing yellow eyes stared at me, Azula!

**Author's Notes:**

**Yay for chapter 2! Sorry it took such a long time to write! I'm also writing two other stories with my friend, so...Yeah, haha. And I think I'm gonna say that this is in the episode where Zuko has joined Azula's team again in very late book 2. **

**Anyhow, **

**Enjoy! Katya :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She stared at me, observing me, trying to figure out if she had ever seen me before. At this point I realized I was making myself an obvious target and quickly turned away, trying to look as natural as possible.

Quickly, I grabbed Lee-Anne's hand, "Come on, let's go!" I said, dragging her corner to corner trying to have to not explain myself.

"Katya...What's going on?" She said furiously, "What was up with that? When I invited you too go shopping with me I wasn't asking as it to be an invitation in which you drag me away the moment we get there!"

"It wasn't the moment..."I objected helplessly.

"Well it wasn't the moment to leave either!" She spat angrily, "Either way, I'm leaving! Go get someone else to cheer you up!" She glared at me for a moment more before turning away, and strutting down the alley, fists clenched.

I sighed, _I've made another enemy...This time of poor helpless Lee-Anne...How many can I make so many? _I thought to myself angrily. I picked up my bag off stuff and looked up at the faintly lit sun, it was like a candle, so bright yet easily burned out by the night that seemed to defeat it in battle so forth. I sucked in a breath and turned my back to it, as I glided out of the alley as fast as I could, careful not to run into Azula again. When I got back, I would have to write them a letter and send it out on messenger hawk about what I'd discovered to the gang.

Finally, I could see the outline of the tents where we were staying. They weren't camping tents...And they weren't shaggy either. They were exotic. In one painted in either bright, fiery colors or cool, exotic colors.

Mine would be counted in category number two, it was pretty, shades of light blue and dark blue with a gold trim around the top. Unfortunately, the good part ended there, I was sharing it with Mahara, as we were both water-benders.

I took a deep breath and walked inside, wincing at the sight of Mahara sitting their in her little chair leaning against the mirror and applying makeup.

She turned toward me and smiled devilishly, fluttering her darkly colored eyelashes up and down, watching her do it made it seem like she had all the power in the world, which made me sick to think about.

"Ah...You're back, Kat-ya," She pronounced the Katya like Caught-ya, "Listen here, between you and me I just saw Lee-Anne running back to her tent unhappily and frustrated, now, to my knowledge wasn't she with you the last time I saw her?"

I prepared for a showdown, "Yes, Mahara, yes she was," I kept my eyes fixed on the ground, "...What about it?"

"Well, she just seemed rather upset..Care to tell me about it?"

My eyes shot up at her angrily, "No, Mahara, I do not care to tell you about it. What happens between me and her is our business alone, not yours. If you wanna find out then maybe you should ask Lee-Anne herself!"

Her eyes flicked to me, I could see her head spinning with new ideas, I gulped down a breath of defeat, knowing I had given her just the idea she had been looking for.

I spent most of the time from that pondering over what of so many things had happened today. First there was Azula, then there was the Lee-Anne drama, and then Mahara..._Mahara_, the one person I absolutely hated right now. _What had I ever done to her? Learned how to blood-bend? Jeez. _

Slowly, I walked over to a small table they had and sat down, I took out a pen and a sheet of paper and began to write:

_Aang, Sokka, Katara, and Toph,_

_Something dreadful has happened...Or so it probably is. I was out shopping with a former friend of mine when I suddenly noticed something..Or should I say someone staring straight at me...Azula! I don't the she knew who I was but I do get the sense she recognized me somehow. Anyhow, please send back word immediately on all of this. _

_Goodbye, __Katya._

I sighed and wrapped the note up, then put a red ribbon on it and handed it to the messenger hawk. I checked the clock and noticed it was almost time for our first performance.

It was time, and we were ready. Lee-Anne was as excited as ever and Mahara just stared at her in annoyance. One thing I had noticed that made me feel sick to my stomach was that as much as Mahara seemed to disapprove of Lee-Anne she didn't seem to show Lee-Anne that, in fact, the two benders had seemed to become friends, which did not seem like a good thing for me, but either way, what could possible make this day any worse? So many bad things had already happened...

"Attention everyone!" I could hear Kasai's voice rise with excitement to the audience, "We welcome you to _The Mystiques_ and would like to welcome our special guest of honor, everyone, please clap your hands for...Princess Azula!"

And just like that I knew the truth, things really could, and would, get worse...

**Author's Notes:**

**Talk about major cliff-hanger! What will Azula possibly do? Sorry it took such a long time for me to write this chapter, with school starting and all I've gotten ****really**** busy. Well, enjoy! ~Katya**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Azula's amber eyes glowed with mischief and determination as she stood and bowed down to her audience, "People of the Fire Nation! I am

happy to be here with you all...Too see _The Mystiques once more_!"Her voice was grand, yet somewhat full of treachery which made me nervous.

I felt chills running down my spine, after the whole appearance and Mahara had started her act, I advanced toward Kasai and grabbed him by the shoulder, "What is she doing here?" I asked in an annoyed voice.

"Katya is not happy _again?_"I heard Lee-Anne snort from behind.

I turned on my heel to face Lee-Anne, "Look, this doesn't concern you." I gritted my teeth angrily.

"Touchy." She frowned, then smiled her perfect little smile and said

in a perky voice, "Maybe if you would just improve your personality a bit more, people would like you."

"Stay out of it." I scowled.

Kasai stared at me, confused and unsure of what to do, he sighed and in a clear voice put an arm on my shoulder and said to me, "Why don't we go talk about this in another room?" Then, lowering his voice so only I could hear, "Seriously, Katya."

I sighed and nodded, my gaze softened, remembering that I hadn't told him _everything_ yet.

When we were alone I stomped my foot and turned to face him, "So? Explain yourself."

He stared at me, disgusted, "Explain _myself_? Why don't you explain yourself?"

I sighed and sank down onto the ground, "I can't, Kasai...That's just it, I can't.." I said, my voice, turning meek and helpless.

"Why, Katya, why can't you?"

"Because...Because I just can't!"

There was silence that followed into I finally broke it saying, "Look, I'm sorry for the disagreement and the stir of emotions, this was just all really sudden and," I gulped, "Hard to take in, in such a short amount of time."

He nodded, not speaking, eyes staring back at me, until I turned on my

heel and faced down at the floor, "I'll be going now.." I whispered.

"Wait!" He grabbed my arm, forcing me too look at him, "There's something you should know. I never intended on Princess Azula coming here anyways, the thing is...She invited herself."

The rest of the act had been a success, many came to congratulate and greet us, saying we excelled. But, through all of this, I could not help but let my mind wander to the puzzling events of what Kasai had told me.

I lay in bed feeling confused and upset, tired, but not sleepy. _Please, please, come, _I thought to myself about the letter I was expecting from my friends. Finally though, around the very hours of midnight itself, sleep finally fell upon me.

When I woke up the next morning I yawned and stretched my arms up into the air.

"Katya, letter for you!"I heard Kasai call.

_Yes!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I nearly ran him over as I reached for the letter.

"Kasai you're amazing!" I screamed giving him a quick hug then running off.

"I knew that." He said, striking a pose in the middle of nowhere.

I rolled my eyes and hurried over to the tent to see what the gang had written.

_Dear Katya,_

_We're all shocked to find out what's been going on. We will be coming shortly, probably the same or a day later after this letter arrives to you, or so we hope. Don't worry, just stay put, remember, you can easily defend yourself._

_Be Careful,_

_Aang, Sokka, Katara, Toph_

I gulped down heavily and told myself that everything would be alright. After all, they did say they would be coming shortly, right?

Finally I decided to make the most of it and headed out to eat breakfast. Of course, Lee-Anne and Mahara were still as horrid as ever.

"Why, Katya, you're as pale as a ghost! And that hair...So light, nearly white, you almost seem...invisible." Lee-Anne gave a slightly amused smile.

"Yes, well, at least _ghosts_ can blend in, unlike some people I know." I said in a very high voice, two can play at this game.

She scowled and rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say." She exchanged a glance with Mahara and the two burst into a round of giggles.

I rolled my eyes and stared at the food, pancakes with maple syrup. I paused a moment, then giving a shrug took my fork and ate my breakfast, biting it down heavily. When I finished I looked up and gazed across the room, to my surprise I felt sick. These had all been my friends, people I had known (Besides, perhaps Mahara). Just yesterday Lee-Anne and I had gone out shopping without a care in the world, but then things had turned ugly. I grimaced and swallowed heavily, it was shocking how things could change so fast.

The rest of the day seemed to drag by in a blur. Lee-Anne and Mahara kept to themselves, though when I walked past them I could hear several whispers with the word, "Katya" in them. This angered me, it made me wonder why in the world two girls like them could suddenly hate me out of nowhere, it poisoned me. I kept a close eye out for Azula as well. I admit, more then once I did see Fire Nation guards passing these grounds. I tried my best to stay clear with out their sight yet still be able to see what they were up to.

A few hours after dark had befallen I was merrily strolling about when I felt a hand grab me in the ever-so dim light. I struggled to escape until I saw the culprit's face, and at this point gasped.

"Marvelous job today, marvelous." A smirk covered the face of an evil

princess.

**Author's Notes:**

**Hiya guys! Sorry for not writing in so, so, so, long! The truth is I've **

**been kinda busy lately and had writer's block for any A:TLA fan-fictions. No worries though! I'm still continuing all of mine! **

**Xoxo ~Kat**


End file.
